Time
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: ...I can't; Cloud/OC *Edited


Her hands slid across his arms gripping them gently, as her head rested between his shoulder blades. She felt his body tense as he was dragged back into reality from her touch. The old building graced their figures with the evening light, this place held vivid memories for them, more so for him. Would this be the last? She waited, waited for him to give her a clue, to relax again. Her body was as stiff as his; she matched his breathing, breath for breath. They had never felt as one, not here, not at home.

He was broken, she knew, but couldn't he be fixed? Was he completely unable to accept her? Or was it just a reflex of his? Coming from wearing your heart on your sleeve. People were bound to steal it, and then, toss it aside like it was nothing.

_"I had to choose, and, I believed, he would be alright," Remorseful glances, she shook her head. "I guess, I was wrong."_

_ She stared into the patterns on the bed, glancing over only once to his. Aeris sat quietly across from her, replaying her own memories of the great hero. He had destroyed Sephiroth, twice. Brought Shin-Ra to its very knees, and yet, he still didn't believe. He didn't believe that he was strong enough, believing instead that he wasn't good enough. So, as a result he hurt those around him, we suffer because he doesn't see the point in healing. _

_ "Would-would he choose-no, would he want me?"_

_ Aeris stared into her eyes, she was sure the hurt was still reflecting from earlier. She couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how much he pushed her aside. She wanted him, more than anything, because he made her happy. Even if they slept in separate beds, so close, but so far, even if he always left her behind. He never said anything to her that signified she was special, that he might love her. But he still felt it, when she looked in his eyes, even after they argue. Or, she argues, and he sits silently. Her hand slammed to the bed._

_ "Why is he so frustrating!"_

_ "He hasn't left you yet? Has he?"_

_ She looked away; it was true, sort of. He hadn't completely left. But he was never with her to leave her. Never completely there, it had always been like that, shouldn't she have been used to it? _

_ "Kamera?" She glanced over to Aeris, who was tracing the patterns with her hand. "Don't be angry with him, give him some time."_

_ "How much time does he need?"_

She felt the tears well up, as time slowly ticked past. Neither moved, neither relaxed, a perfect interpretation of their love. Well, her love, he still hadn't decided. What if she was tired of waiting? Staying frozen wasn't her plan, it never had been. What happened to the boy she used to know? So much determination in his eyes, a purpose for his life. To defeat Sephiroth, a common goal, was that it? Did they end with Sephiroth? Was there nothing left for them to enjoy? Were they so different? The anger towards him, and his indecisiveness, it grew with each moment, with each breeze fluttering through the wild flowers they stood in front of. She ripped away from him, glaring at the back of his head, slowly, he turned to face her.

"Is that all we were? Members of AVALANCHE, an accidental night, ending with the end of Sephiroth?"

"…"

"Answer me damn it! I need to know if what I feel was some misinterpreted delusion! Life it isn't all about fighting, I know, what happened to you, it was hard. But no one else has it any easier, you were so brave fighting Sephiroth, but when we get to a time of peace you just vanish!" The tears spilled over, he seemed taken aback, and expressionless, all the same. "I can't handle you being a hidden hero, so answer me. I'll-I'll let you vanish, if that's what you want."

He took a step closer; she held up her hands, he only ignored her. As he usually did, in all situations, she was never heard. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She flinched, and leaned into his chest. If these were their last moments, she wanted to feel everything. He sighed into her hair, perhaps, thinking more. The anger left as suddenly as it came, she could never stay mad at him. The tugging on her heart, as he played with the strings, caused her much pain. But she would never blame him. She wasn't special, she knew, but she had hoped, for so long that she fell into the delusion that maybe…

"I guess, I just get trapped inside myself, and forget about those around me."

"You need time," She murmured into his shirt, she pulled away, glancing up. "That's what everyone tells me. I'm nearly out of time, and you need to decide, now not later, if I should waste the rest of it on you."

"…"

_"That's just Cloud, you'll get used to it," Yuffie grinned at her, easy for her to say._

_ "He's so annoying, why do I have to fight with him?"_

_ Aeris leaned over her shoulder, she glanced at her, such a motherly figure, always trying to solve the world's problems. The last of the Ancients. It sounded like a tough job, being expected to save the world, just because of your descent. It was one thing to have to, and another thing to volunteer, as many of them had._

_ "You need to learn tolerance, and besides, he's the best we have. You could learn something."_

_ "Yeah, like how to mope around and pretend I don't care."_

_ Yuffie and Aeris just shook their heads and walked away. Red ventured over and sat beside her, the other part of her team, what a weird bunch of characters she had met along the way to join AVALANCHE._

_ "Cloud's ready, if you are."_

_ "About time," She sighed, reaching for her weapon._

"Well? I came here alone; I can go out the same way. Just say the word," He always saw through her bravery, and though she was scared, terrified, of him, his answer, he knew, like she did, it was the truth. "Cloud, please."

"I-I can't," Defeated he looked down, studying the wooden floors. She stared, horrified, nodding she turned.

He reached out, grabbing her arm, she froze, _let me go already, stop this._ Her tears splashed across the boards. He didn't let go, she heard him step forward, closer. His arms wrapped further around her, positioning her, not allowing her movement. She felt him against her, it was killing her, she would fight against him, if she didn't revel in it so. His head rested on the top of hers, they stood there for an eternity.

"Let me go."

"…I can't."


End file.
